The man who can't be moved
by Gottaloveliterature
Summary: Just a little one shot you might like. You actually might like it! I thought of it after listening to the man who can't be moved by the script. If you don't like it don't read. :)


**Hey! I am not exactly sure why I wrote this. I just heard the man who can't me moved by the script and thought of this one shot. I just wrote it so. I don't know. Read it don't read it , whatever you want to do. Review door any story ideas what you thought of this. Please if you don't like it don't be mean. This was sloppy and me just blowing off steam so I know it might suck. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**Man who can't be moved**

AUSTIN

Today's the day I have to tell her. I tell her that I have to move to California. I begged and pleaded to my boss that I wouldn't have to go. I'll come to see her as much as possible though. I'm going to make this work, I thought determinedly. Then, I see her beautiful face come through the practice room door. Her smile radiating as always.

"I'm here now. What is it you want to talk about? Just please hurry up. I have to go study for my college midterms.", she spoke quickly, taking a seat next to me.

I twiddled my thumbs, looking into Ally's brown doe eyes.

"Umm, I have some news.-", I said and Ally cut me off.

"What is it?", she questioned, her eyebrows cinched together in confusion.

"I got the album approved.", I squeaked.

"Really! That's great!", she yelled, throwing her arms around me.

I pulled her off of me and made her look me dead in the face.

"There's more. I have to move to California for it.", I said sadly, as her eyes got watery.

She put her arms around me again but this time in sadness. I feel so bad doing this to her. I remember the first time I ever met her.

_I was in the park next to the main road. I almost hit her with my football I was throwing around with my best buddy, Dez. I ran over to get it from next to her. She was sitting on the park bench all bundled up because of Miami's strange turn of cold weather that winter. She was writing in her book at the time. I told her I was sorry as I picked up the ball. Then when I looked up at her and really looked at her I was frozen. It was as cliche to say love at first sight. Yeah, our first meeting was at a park bench next to the sidewalk of the main road. Still I wouldn't trade it for anything. I was at a loss for words when I saw her face. It's okay she had replied. When I managed to spit something out, I told her that I should at least walk her home. She shyly nodded and that was the start of it all._

I held the sobbing girl in my arms, slightly rocking her back and forth. I let her finish crying and looked at her face when she seemed to have stopped. I wiped her remaining tears with my thumbs.

"It's going to be okay. I will call, email, text, video chat, and visit. We'll make it work.", I said, lightly kissing her lips.

"What if we don't make it. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't handle it. I can't do this. I'm sorry.", she blurted quickly, darting out of the room.

Did I hear her right? Did she just dump me? No, this can't be happening. I'm going tomorrow morning. I can't do this.

* * *

I left the next morning. I sluggishly went through the motions for a few days, not knowing that Ally was just the same. I sat at the piano of my apartment, lonely. I then had an epiphany. I found myself grabbing a sleeping bag and going to the airport. By the next morning, I was back in the town I left. I realized, I have no idea where she could possibly be. I thought back again, to when we first met. Then a lightbulb went off. I walked to the same park bench we met at. I put me sleeping bag down. People stared and I toke out a picture of Ally asking passers that if they see her to tell her that I'm here. Some try to hand me money but I push it away thinking that they just don't understand.

"Why are you here?", a old couple asked, as they stopped in front of me.

I pulled out the picture and handed it to them.

"I'm here for her. If she wakes up one day and doesn't know where I am. She might just come here to where we first met.", I stated confidently.

The routine stayed the same for a few days. But then, people started to bring people to see me sitting here. Not moving. I won't be moving. I saw a few newspapers had me in on their front pages known as 'the man who won't be moved'. That's pretty accurate.

"Hey, son, you know you can't stay here.", an officer said to me one afternoon.

"There's someone I'm waiting for be it a day, a month, a year.", I would reply.

Soon the cameras start to trickle in, people begin to put me on tv. I'm talked about as the faithful man who can't be moved. My hope starts to rise. People still walk by as the cameras turn into crowds. I don't answer questions.

I just simply state, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am. Cause if one day she wakes up and finds that she's missing me. And her heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be. Thinking maybe she'll come back to the place that we met. And she'll see me waiting for her on this street."

The crowd would 'aww' at my words. I'm still waiting for her, wondering if she knows I'm here. I am now pretty much broadcast all the time and everywhere. I've become well known. The policemen stop asking questions as everyone doesn't understand why I have such faith. The truth is its been about a month now and my hope is gradually slipping. I miss her like crazy. It's hard to move on and quite probable that's it's impossible when I'm still in love with her.

The next morning I wake up. Everything seems to go like any other day, then all of a sudden the crowd starts to split. I'm really confused but now there is a clear path through the people. At the end of it all, I see a person, a girl. I blink my eyes to see if its true. I can't help but smile as I see Ally running full throttle at me. She came. It was all worth it. She reaches me and I pick her up and spin her around, despite how tired I am. I'm so happy. It's indescribable, to feel her arms around me once more.

"Fancy meeting you here.", she breathed.

"No kidding, right.", I chuckled.

"Cut the crap and come here.", she spoke, grabbing the back of my head and forcing it down as hers came up.

She kissed me full on the lips. It was like fireworks went off. I put my arms around her. We pulled away and looked at each other as the people hooted and hollered excitedly.

"So I know this might be bad timing and all but it kinda got pushed back to now. I was gonna ask you like a month or two earlier but- anyways.", I began, feeling around my pocket for a little box.

I started to drop on one knee. Her hands flew to her face as she gasped.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She stuttered for a second before settling on nodding crazily. I jumped up, sliding the ring on her finger. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her again, knowing I made the right decision.


End file.
